


Sweet potato mix - drabbles with OCs

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, bimbo and emo ship, first relationships are alwaus tricky~, just sweet drabbles because I want to write, keith is a jealous boy, will tag upsetting stuffs but expect lots of OC content and nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: New relationship are tough to get accustomed to, Keith knows it. He know there are times of doubts, times of stress among the joy and the warmth if it. He just have difficulties dealing with jealousy.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sweet potato mix - drabbles with OCs

**Author's Note:**

> I love shipping my OCs and writing cute little stuffs with them~  
> Enjoy it as much as I loved writing it~

Missions were always stressing, Keith knows it. The pressure of lives depending on him, the danger surrounding him and his team, the weight of his bayard in his hand charges his senses with a roaring fire he bring forth by slashing at sentries and fighting rogue Galras. 

Despite Lotor still trying to put order in the empire, there were commanders that took their men deep in their territories to wreck havoc and rule on their own way. Since defeating Sendack and freeing Earth, Voltron and the crew of the Atlas, along with the Blades of Marmora, had their hand fulls in cleaning duty, traveling far and wide to bring peace to everyone and answer to the distress beacon's call.

This meant missions were now taken on by teams composed of a mix between humans, from the Garrison and Voltron and the Galras of the Blade and it was fine by Keith's standards. It was great, even. They could help people on a whider range and deal with them more efficiently. With Allura piloting the Atlas and Coran teaming up with the engineers, whormoles were once again available for use. 

But still. Missions? Stressing as always. Especially when you were under fire.

"Keith, we really need you to get that generator back up." Pidge urged in his ears, the frantic clicking of old school keyboards only echoing the urgency of the situation. Holed up in the Central Plaza of the main underground city of the planet, Pidge and her team had a marginally better situation than his. surrounded as they were. The power needed to get the main security system was nearly in Keith's reach, only stopped by the ten or so sentries blocking his way. 

"Can't you deviate some energy to the security system instead, even for a short moment?" He asked, ducking quickly as he tried to peak above his safe place. He had to make a distraction and get two men with him to rush into the mass or nothing we'll be done. 

"No can do." Pidge growled, the rustling of clothes loud in the comm. There were people talking to each other in the background and while Keith tried to discern a specific one, they were too soft to know who talked to who. "The Galras weren't idiots; they just stopped whatever went in their way but they still kept the generator that keeps the gravitational field up and running. Guess they didn't want this planet to go off course and blow up on one of the stars."

That was kinda logical, yeah. The planet they were on, Dudrias-s-y, was orbiting around two stars, one blue and one nearing yellow and the gravitational pull of the two had been messed up several generations ago, if what he heared from the locals was true. While the inhabitants lived holed up under the planet's crust, they were technologically profecient; several gravitational engines were placed strategicacly around the planet, making it follow a comfortable elipse around the stars, making the life more bearable and the planet stay in place. Without even one of them, it'll leave orbit and condemn trillions of people. 

"Give us five minute." His is final answer as he cut the comm and began brainstorming with his allies; there was Kinkade, of the MFE and a Blade named Xirek, a small thing - for a Galra - who was far more deadly than their appearence showed. Two other soldiers from the Garrison were by his side and he was so glad to be high in the chain of command because they seemed extremely stubborn and order oriented. 

With their plan in place, all they had to do is execute it, which went smoother than he thought as Kosmo warped behind a sentrie and made it trip, which led to it falling on another one and thus making it easy for Kinkade to shot the both of them. The rest of the sentries were dealt with efficiency and no sweat, leaving the door to the generator open. After that, following Pidge's instruction, it was far too easy to put it back on and backtrack to the Central Plaza, cutting through lost sentries that seemed to have lost contact with the one controlling them and left them far too predictable and most of all immobile. 

When they arrived to the Plaza, the control room doors were wide open and people were coming in and out, especially Dudriars scientists who relieved to finally be able to live in peace. As Keith approached, he could spot Pidge, talking to a Garrison scientist, while the other were mingling with other Dudriar, making small talks as they were now finally safe. He approached the group of humans, his gaze searching for someone he couldn't see in the group of people. Maybe inside? He pondered, earning himself a curious glance from Pidge as he passed right beside her without saying anything but ultimately saying nothing. The inside of the control room was wide, filled with enough tech to give cavities to any tech savvie individual and the recycled air was so cool he doubted any electronic parts would be able to overheat. He could see why it was the most important place in the whole city. And finally, he was able to see the one person he was looking for, the one he had worried about when he was off to get the generator back on. Looking dazzling in the dark grey uniform she was wearing, her hair currently a soft gray to compliment it, yet similar in a way to the pale blue of the Dudriar she was talking to. The inhabitant of Dudrias-s-y had all the key characteristics of troglodyte beings he had learned in science so long ago; pale all over with ghostly eyes, they were as beautiful as they were dangerous. Humanoid looking, they reminded Keith of Nyma, with their physical features. Probably a sub-specie that evolved on a parallele branch? He'd have to ask someone that was more versed in genetics for his answer, thought. But all question of alien physiology aside, his temper turned sour as he saw the male Dudriar lift his hand to take a few locks of pale gray hair between his fingers. The woman he was talking to didn't quite look uncomfortable but her gaze definitely lighted up once she saw him enter the control room, several locks around her face turning a vibrant shade of red, framing her smile and sparkly eyes in a lovely way. "Keithy~" She exclaimed brightly, her happy expression made twice cuter by the moles above her mouth and under her left eye. The soft blush she was sporting, probably due to the frantic work she had done alongside Pidge, made them pop even more. Just seeing her cleared Keith of his fatigue and all he wanted was to steal her so he could take a well deserved nap while hearing her talk about whatever she wanted. "'Olger here was telling me about their pentagonal trigonometrie and it's such a fascinating subject, way more in depth than what we have on Earth. Even the Alteans stopped at cubic trigonometrie. I can barely comprehend it but I love it!" "You're way too modest, miss Poppy." The Dudriar chuckled, which sent a flare of jealousy inside of Keith as Poppy laughed again, batting her eyelashes at the compliment. "You're intelligence is only equal to your beauty and I could only wish of your stay on Dudrias-s-y so you could continue amazing everyone by your graceful handling of numbers." "Too bad she's needed elsewhere." Keith cut in, frowning and earning himself a questioning look from Poppy. She didn't quite seem to get what was happening, apart from her being complimented for her specialty. "I'm sure your leader can make an exception and let her continue to stay here, as consultant maybe?" The guy, 'Olger kept insisting, his hands letting the strand of hair go but only to put it on her forearm. This earned him a frown from Poppy as her lips turned down a notch. "No exception." Keith said, voice snapping like a whip. "All crew member of the Atlas, Voltron and the Blade of Marmora will leave Dudrias-s-y in a varga." "I am the Terff of this planet, I think I can manage to convince your superiors of how needed her talent is. You don't want to lose a potential Coalition member, do you?" "Are you threatening Keith?" Poppy asked, finally catching on on what was happening before her. She looked pissed off as she shrugged off 'Olger's hand and backed off toward Keith. "I can assure you, it is not." The Dudriar tried to explain his words to her but it was now useless. Keith knew how Poppy could get once she caught on people deliberatly being mean or menacing people she loved. Like a dog clamping down on a limb, she was hard to budge and only paid in pain and blood. "Huh, I'm pretty sure trying to revoc an alliance for more scientists while the _leader of Voltron and right arm to the Queen of New Altea_ is considered a threat. And if not, then it's pure bullying. Don't try, I've seen Legally Blond at least twelve times." "Le-legally what?" 'Olger tried to ask but Poppy hmpfed at him, shaking her hair and leading Keith by the arm outside of the Control Room. She look amazing while angry and all Keith wanted to do was to kiss her. Kissing her until she was smiling again was also a good plan. "I can't believe that guy!" She grumbled, hand hovering before her mouth, her will to keep her appearence spotless only barely preventing her from biting her her nails. She had told Keith that, when she had been younger, it had been such a hurdle her father had painted her nails with a disgusting tasting nailpolish to keep her from trimming her nails with her teeth. "Who does he think he is, just because he's smart?! How dare he threaten you!" "I'm just glad he had enough braincell not to protest or I'd have decked him on the spot." He angrily added, squeezing her forearm and leading her to the Red Lion. Black had gone back to Shiro after they landed on Earth and he had been so relieved to go back to a position less stressful that he hadn't made a peep when Lance had joked repeatedly on how Red prefered his piloting skills and agile fingers. But Lance had gone back to Blue with the same relieved feeling so Keith didn't really mind the quips as they went back from their original positions on Voltron. "I would have loved to see it." Poppy sighed, smiling softly at him, pink streaking the red. Knowing his mother hadn't been the only alien visiting the Earth hadn't quite been that surprising but knowing the girl he had crushed on for so long in the Garrison and then asked out on his video sent to Earth had herself an alien mother had been a bit of a shock. And to think she had kept her color shifting abilities locked until then was impressing. (She had told him her mother had some abilities similar to an Altean, with the shapeshifting but she never really used it, except to change her teeth, once, to some impressive looking chompers.) "You have such a mean streak." He laughed, softly and shyly as she looked at him with stars in her eyes. "So hungry for violence." "Only when it's you who delivers it." She smiled and the sun shone brightly for Keith as he lead her toward Red, unwilling to part with her in case she'd be whisked away by one of 'Olger's men. And as she began describing Legally Blond to him, he thought that he wouldn't ask for someone else to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of anxiousness about sharing it but f it! I have fun writing them and I'll be damned if people are just too up their own ass to recognize a harmless, lovely crafted piece of love!


End file.
